powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tommy Oliver (Rebirth)
Tommy Oliver is the Legendary Green Ranger of the Mighty Morphin team. He was a gifted practicioner of martial arts and taught many kids during his teens. His two other notable students are Beverly and Theo and taught them the ways of martial artist alongside Jason. After college, he married Kat and had two children. He fought in the Legendary War alongside his wife and also in the Malastarian War, where he confronted Fyrus. He was killed in battle, but remembered as one of the greatest Power Rangers in history. Biography Tommy Oliver has a legendary history. In his mid teens he moved to Angel Grove with his family and there he went to high school after competing in a karate tournament. He is equal to Jason in the ways of martial arts, which prompted Rita to turn him into an evil Green Ranger. He was ordered to destroy the Power Rangers, and nearly succeeded. But thanks to the efforts of Jason and the others, he became a force for good. He became good friends with the team and dated Kimberly until she left for the PanAm Games in Florida, where she wrote him a Dear John letter, leaving him heartbroken. That's when he started dating Kat from then on. After high school, Tommy studied archeology where he befriended Anton Mercer and Hayley. When Mercer and Elsa ended in the side of evil, Tommy realized his fate as a ranger cannot be avoided. He later married Kat and became a high school science teacher at Reefside High, where he mentored Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent, and was also the Black Dino Ranger which he would at times fight alongside them. After his role as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger was complete, he had a son named Eric in 2005. Three years later, his daughter Jen was born. Tommy later lived a quiet life, and when he visited Angel Grove, he met his two old students Beverly and Theo and realized that they were being bullied by a group of mean spirited people. Tommy advised them to not throw a punch unless it's necessary and it's better to try to talk things out. Tommy thought of Theo and Beverly as his younger siblings due to their friendship towards one another and how focused they were on their studies of school and martial arts. Tommy would aid the Megaforce Rangers in the Legendary War and was victorious once more. A year later in 2015, after Sledge's defeat, the Malastarians arrived. Most of the Power Rangers were killed in battle angering him. Tommy fought against Fyrus in an epic clash, which resulted in both ending up mortally wounded. Although Fyrus survived, Tommy died in the arms of his beloved wife. This would leave Kat and her children depressed for years. He was then avenged by the Zodiac Rangers. Trivia * On Tommy's death, Emphinix stated: I thought about how Burai died and we all thought Tommy would die as well with the Green Candle. So, I wanted Tommy to die a hero's death and his legacy would be a major influence on the heroes. I wanted to create a battle where most of the Rangers of old to Dino Charge were killed, but nevertheless fought valiantly to the end. Category:Green Ranger